1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and in particular relates to a carrier for holding chip packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, chip packages are placed in a carrier for transporting and processing the chip packages during manufacturing and testing operations. The carrier can hold the chip packages and prevent the chip packages from damage. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional carrier for holding the chip package is shown. A chip package 10 is placed in a carrier 40. The carrier 40 includes a cover component 20 and a tray component 30. The tray component 30 has step-shaped parts 22 to contact with a bottom side of a chip 12 for supporting the chip package 10 on the tray component 30 and then the cover component 20 is placed to cover the tray component 30.
Recently, chips are being packaged using a window ball grid array (wBGA) type chip package. As shown in FIG. 1, the chip 12 is packaged to form a wBGA type chip package 10, wherein a window 14 is formed on the central area of the chip 12 and solder balls 16 are formed at the periphery of the window 14. However, the amount of solder balls for a wBGA type chip package has increased with the development of chip packages for new generation products. Therefore, the space between the outside solder balls and the outside of the chip has been reduced so that it is easier for the outside solder balls to be damaged by the tray component 30. Damaged solder balls decreases chip package yield.
Thus, a carrier for holding chip packages which can overcome the above problems to prevent the solder balls from damage is therefore desired.